


Bunk Sharing

by MiskatonicMassacre



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiskatonicMassacre/pseuds/MiskatonicMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose keeps threatening Tucker using his "scary voice". Tucker ends up asking Church if he can sleep in his room. <br/>“Please! You won’t even notice I’m here."<br/>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I will. There’s only one bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places around season 2 when Caboose is possessed by O'Malley. Just a little something inspired by Church's complaints that Tucker and Caboose stop running to him every time the other one does something.

Church had retired to his room hours ago. There was only so much he could take of his teammates’ constant idiotic irritations. He was happy to have claimed the Captain's quarters as his own. It meant that in the evenings, when blue team began retiring to their bunks, Church was finally free of the aggravations of his teammates. Tonight, however, as Church was attempting to enjoy his precious alone time, he was interrupted by a persistent bout of knocking at his door. This immediately aggravated him. He thought he had made it very clear that as long as he was in his room he was not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. An emergency meaning something important like they were under attack, not something stupid like they were out of toaster waffles and needed to send in a request for more. Church grumbled as he shuffled across the room to get the door. “It better not be Caboose asking me to read him a bedtime story again,” the soldier griped as the door swiped open with a hiss. Standing in the doorway, wearing only a tank top and boxers, was Tucker. 

“What the fuck do you want?” The older man scowled. Tucker looked back sheepishly, as if he wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing at the other man’s door. 

“Caboose keeps threatening he’s gonna kill me in my sleep. He’s been acting really weird lately.”

Church leaned against the door, unimpressed, “So? You don’t actually believe that idiot, do you?” 

Tucker made a sort of noncommittal shrug, “I dunno, maybe. He was using that weird, scary voice of his. I tried to go to sleep but he keeps staring at me from his bunk. I’m afraid if I close my eyes I’ll wake up with him standing over me with a knife or something, dude.” 

“Well, what d’you want me to do about it?” 

Tucker mumbled something towards the ground, refusing to meet the other soldier’s eyes as he said it.

“Excuse me?” 

Again Tucker mumbled, only making his words slightly less incoherent.

“Just spit it out already, Tucker!” Church cried, losing patience.

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?” Church stared back at his teammate, incredulous.

“You have got to be joking.”

“Please! You won’t even notice I’m here,” the younger man pleaded.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I will. There’s only one bed,” Church moved aside so that Tucker could see the single bunk inside the room. “Besides,” He continued, “I’m not your mother, Tucker. So don’t come running to me whenever you get scared. Now, get back to your room.” He grabbed Tucker by the shoulder, whirling him around in the direction of the room he and Caboose shared. Tucker peered back at him from over his shoulder,  pouting and trying to make his eyes look as big and pathetic as possible. Church sneered.

“Cut the puppy dog crap, Tucker. That doesn’t work on me, especially not when it’s from you.”

“Oh come on, Church! Even if I wanted to sleep in my own room, no way I’ll be able to with Caboose acting so creepy. I’ll be up all night and if I don’t get any sleep, you can bet I’m going to be super cranky and annoying tomorrow just to spite you.”

“Fine,” ceded the older man, feeling much too tired to argue with his teammate this late, “You can sleep on the floor.”

Tucker was reluctant to settle on the cold, hard floor of the base, but since he felt he was pushing his luck as it was, he didn’t complain. Church dug out a few spare blankets, and one very flat and pathetic excuse for a pillow and tossed them onto the ground for Tucker to arrange as he pleased. Tucker settled in as best he could, already wondering if he was going to be able to get any more sleep on the floor than he would have if he had stayed in his room. 

As if on cue, Church’s voice came from the bed, “Comfy?” Tucker could practically hear the smirk in his voice, and ever reluctant to give Church the satisfaction replied, “Oh yeah, hella comfy down here. Maybe you should join me? We could snuggle up even.” 

Church let out a tired groan, “Not even in your wet dreams, Tucker.” 

Church could hear the other man snickering in response from the floor. The snickering, however, died down eventually and was replaced by something else. Were those Tucker’s teeth chattering? 

Church scooted his way to the edge of the mattress to peer at the man lying on his floor. Sure enough, Tucker was definitely shivering underneath the blankets. Church furrowed his brow, glaring at the base floor. Almost everything in the base was made out of some sort of metal. It made the whole building sleek and shiny but was also far from comfy. Church let his arm drape over the side of the bed, letting his fingertips brush against the floor. It certainly was cold, and underneath the blankets Tucker did only have on a tank top and his boxers. “You sure you’re okay?” Church called to the shivering lump on the floor that was his teammate. The lump stiffened, pulling the blankets tighter around it.

“I’m fine, as long as you don’t end up snoring or anything.”

Church frowned and flipped over, so much for being nice. He attempted to shut his eyes and drift off, but the sounds of Tucker freezing his ass off on the ground were still very obvious. Church tried to mentally gauge the size of the bed, debating whether it was large enough to fit two people, as well as debating whether he really was willing to share the comfort of a bed which was supposed to be exclusively his. He flipped back around to see Tucker still shivering pathetically on the floor, before he let out a heavy sigh.

“Get in the bed, Tucker.”

Tucker did not move right away. He stayed motionless, convinced he hadn’t heard right.

Church repeated the request, a little more sternly this time, “Get in the bed, Tucker.”

Tucker rolled over to look at him, “You better not be fucking with me.”

“I’m not,” said Church, “Now get your ass in before I change my mind.

Tucker quickly began untangling himself from the blankets on the floor. Sure, he was a little wary about sharing a bed with his team’s overtly grumpy leader, but it definitely beat spending a night on the floor. Tucker slid into bed beside the other man, fumbling to figure out how exactly to position his body so that he wasn’t intruding upon Church’s personal space. It wasn’t easy. They were both just beginning to realize how cramped it was going to be with the two of them sharing the single bunk. 

Tucker laughed nervously, anything to cut through the tense silence that had been playing out as they searched for a comfortable fit. “Not very roomy,” he said.

Church snorted, “You wanna go back to the floor?”

“No way dude, we’ll-we’ll manage.” 

Finally they settled. Each man was laying stiffly on their side, faces turned outwards to gaze out over either side of the bed. Tucker couldn’t help but feel hyperaware of how close they were. He swore he could feel heat radiating off of Church, he was so close. After a while Tucker began to grow stiff. He wanted to stretch or shift his position in the bed ever so slightly, but he didn’t dare move, wary of disturbing Church. He listened for a moment to the other man’s steady breathing. Judging by the rhythm of it, Church had fallen asleep already. Tucker squirmed experimentally, unsure of just how much room in the bed he had. He shifted backwards slightly and he felt his back press against something solid. He was now lying back to back with Church and there was definitely a warmth coming off the other man. It felt sort of nice, the reassuring mass of another human being lying next to him. He shifted back a little further, embracing the feel of Church’s weight pressed against him as he fell asleep. 

Church was having trouble staying asleep. He was finding it hard to relax with Tucker squashed into the bed with him. He had dozed off for a couple hours but was now wide awake. As soon as he woke up, he had noticed that at sometime during the night Tucker had scooted closer to him. Their backs were now pressed warmly together. Church had to admit that he didn’t mind Tucker moving closer. In fact, if they dropped the whole “don’t touch me, don’t make this weird” thing they’d probably be much more comfortable, and Church wouldn’t be lying awake feeling so sore. 

Church stretched his arms out over the side of the mattress, wishing there was more room for him to move without bumping into Tucker. He figured waking up back to back with the younger man had probably been just a fluke. No way, should he try shifting any closer or else Tucker would probably wake up annoyed and weirded out. Just as this thought occurred to Church, Tucker shifted in his sleep, turning over and throwing an arm over Church’s stomach as he pressed his body snuggly against the other man. Church froze, unsure of what to do. Should he try to casually pry Tucker off of him? Should he wake Tucker up and insist he retreat back to his side of the bed? 

“Tucker?” He hissed into the darkness, testing to see just how unconscious the other man was. Apparently not very because a confused mumble came in reply. 

“What are? What are you doing there, Tucker?” Church looked down at the other soldier, whose faced was nuzzled gently next to his shoulder. The younger man blinked heavily, trying to remember exactly where he was and why he wasn’t in his own bunk. When he noticed he was snuggled up next to teammate, he immediately jumped back, Church’s words echoing in his head, “ _Not even in your wet dreams, Tucker._ ” 

“Sorry,” he muttered, rolling back over.

“S’okay,” said Church, casually. Tucker could feel him slide closer in the bed. “I mean, if we’re gonna share a bunk we might as well get comfortable.” Tucker heard the unspoken proposal in that statement. Church inched even closer, wrapping an arm around his fellow soldier, and Tucker let him. Church was warm, his body felt firm and reassuring against his, and Tucker found it surprisingly easy to relax against Church’s embrace. 

“Goodnight, Church,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, Tucker.”


End file.
